— Extra clases: Integrándote a mi vida —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Su vida sería casi perfecta si no estuviera Itachi en ella, él y sus integrales jodiéndole la existencia. A punto de suspender la materia Itachi le pide que consiga un tutor, sin opciones su profesor la condenará con otro peor a él, un alumno prodigio de último año, quizá no seria de gran revuelo si no fuera porque no es más ni menos que Neji Hyuuga, el próximo genio de su familia.


**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ©**

Sé que tengo otros fics que actualizar, prometo hacerlo cuando antes, sólo que cuando parecía que la universidad me había dejado de dar problemas... zaz! aparece nuevamente a molestarme la existencia -_-

Es un **Neji/Saku **que se me ocurrió cuando estudiaba, no podía apartar la idea y dije... bueh, vamos a ver que sale. Y aquí está... Prometo hacer más extensos y descriptivos los próximos capítulos, es cuestión de tiempo. Acepto bombas, cartas de amenaza, a Neji o Itachi, incluso flammers (?)

* * *

**Un día común y diferente.**

.

Salió a toda prisa de su pequeña casa ubicada al sur de las afueras de la ciudad, al salir había cerrado de un portazo seco y hostil ocultando un bufido impregnado de indignación, el reproche sólo apareció para adornar su semblante dando una idea de lo enojada que estaba consigo misma.

Sakura Haruno no entendía qué demonios hacía viviendo en un lugar como ese, ¡Simplemente no tenía sentido!, no hallaba una razón coherente para seguir asistiendo a una preparatoria totalmente opuesta al sentido natural de un estudiante irresponsable como ella: una preparatoria al norte, ¡Sí, al norte! Claramente en dirección contraria de su patético hogar.

Corriendo de manera estrepitosa seguramente le tomaría dos horas como mínimo en atravesar la ciudad, eso si sus flácidas piernas se lo permitían, Sakura contuvo la respiración; estaba nerviosa y no podía llegar tarde, no otra vez.

Temiendo lo peor aceleró el paso, presionó con fuerza la agarradera de su mochila pasándola por un hombro.

«Si tan solo Orión no hubiese tirado el despertador todo sería diferente…» pensó para sí como una excusa, de sólo imaginar la mirada de "él" sobre ella la obligó a cerrar los ojos de estremecimiento. Por un instante sintió sus ojos gélidos congelándole la sangre, tragó saliva y un rastro de sudor cruzó su rostro contrayendo sus pupilas por la adrenalina.

—Debes ser más responsable Sakura, no puedes ir por la vida esperando que un milagro te salve el día —le había reprimido su padre esa mañana, y ahora sus palabras resonaban como eco en su cabeza. —Tienes que aprender…

Al escuchar la caída de su hija de la cama, Kizashi había dado un sorbo a su café y dio por sentado que su hija ya había perdido el autobús, sin más preámbulo enrolló el periódico y lo pasó por su brazo dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes dejarle un miserable dólar como castigo.

Se regañó mentalmente apresurando el paso todo lo que podía, miró su reloj de pulsera marcar cuarto para para la siente y cayó presa del terror, chasqueó los labios y una maldición se escapó nuevamente: ¡Llegaría tarde! Y eso sólo suponía algo; Sakura Haruno estaba prácticamente noqueada en su materia.

—¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! —dio un brinco de sólo imaginarlo.

Llegar tarde no era una opción, quedar noqueada a sus pies tampoco; su principal dolor de cabeza se lo había advertido dos veces y sabía perfectamente que Itachi Uchiha no tendría una tercera consideración con ella, porque simplemente él estaba lejos de ser un hombre considerado.

Sakura ceso el trote y se detuvo cansadamente sobre Suna Street, en una esquina de la misma cuadra se encontraba la vieja estación de transporte, la misma donde debía estar aproximadamente cuarenta minutos atrás. Soltó un suspiro y divisó a su alrededor en busca de su ruta más próxima, sin mucho éxito se dirigió a la zona de taxis sintiendo un ligero temblor en el bolsillo.

Alzó las manos para detener un vehículo, este aparcó sobre la acera y Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la cuota que le cobraba, sacó todo el dinero que tenía y segundos después bajó la cabeza con los ánimos desplomados: estaba corta de presupuesto… un dólar con cinco centavos no era suficiente para llenar su bolsillo y menos el bolsillo de un taxi.

Recibió un insulto por parte del conductor que arrancó a toda prisa ante la mirada incrédula de la chica, Sakura caminó a la siguiente manzana con pesadez dejando atrás de si un vuelco de impotencia, se detuvo ante un semáforo y ahogó un suspiro frustrado. Definitivamente no era su día.

¡Maldita sea, necesitaba un milagro y pronto!

Apretó una agarradera de su mochila y tuvo el impulso de arrojarla del otro lado de la calle para marcharse nuevamente a dormir, a quién le importaba si un alumno llegaba tarde, a quién le importaba si se le iba el tiempo una o dos veces… Evidentemente eso le importaba a él, al desgraciado Uchiha.

—Maldito Uchiha y sus malditas integrales… —replicó librándose de la tensión que sentía.

Se dio la vuelta a regañadientes y se sentó en una banca con el rostro sostenido entre sus manos, una serie de maldiciones en contra de Itachi precedieron como una llovizna en pleno Sáhara: Sin razón y sin motivo, o tal vez, sólo tal vez si tenía motivos «personales» que lo hacían suficientes…

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos y sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho, estaba pensando otra vez en él, en el hermano de Sasuke… no era cualquier persona, era el hermano mayor del que sería su primer amor, platónico y enfermizo, el mismo que la había rechazado el verano pasado con un sutil: »No me interesas«.

Pero a ella dejó de importarle en ese momento, recordó la manera en la que se movían los labios de Itachi en cada explicación que daba y se sintió tremendamente estúpida. Sakura miró con pesadez la avenida principal, los automóviles avanzaban en medio del tráfico matutino que comenzaba a aparecer, sonrió con desinterés, todos iban en dirección a sus trabajos, excepto ella, que posiblemente acababa de perder el día.

Se levantó con resignación en dirección a su casa, acomodó su falda y caminó arrastrando consigo la aceptación, sonrío, al menos no había llegado tarde… porque ni siquiera se presentaría, eso significaba que tampoco le vería.

—Haruno —escuchó vagamente. Su nombre había volado desde su espalda hasta ella hasta detenerla pasmosamente, el sonido de una voz estúpidamente reconocible la hizo parar en seco.

—Haruno, ¿a dónde cree que va? Su clase de cálculo no va en esa dirección, a menos que su sentido de orientación tenga fallos.

Su cuerpo se tensó ocasionando que los vellos de su brazo se erizaran, no movió ni un sólo músculo en los escasos segundos que escuchó la pesada voz tras su espalda, simplemente contuvo la respiración cerrando los ojos fuertemente, no podía ser posible…

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma…

Se dio la vuelta de manera mecánica, giró la mirada alrededor en busca de alguien que por coincidencias de la vida apellidara igual a ella, nadie, no había absolutamente nadie aparte de ellos dos: Era una triste casualidad e ironía del destino.

Miró en dirección al vehículo negro, aparentemente nuevo estacionado a poco metros de ella, del interior sobresalía la figura del conductor con los rayos de la mañana dándole en el rostro, reconoció sus facciones delicadas y suaves, su cabello oscuro recogido de manera impecable y sus ojos serios clavados en ella, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta conteniendo la respiración, rogaba porque una de ellas saliera cundo antes.

—Buenos días Uchiha-sensei —murmuró con un deje de nerviosismo, Itachi desvió la atención y ella se sintió profundamente agradecida.

—Sube y deja de perder en tiempo —dijo sin miramientos—, ya es tarde por si no lo has notado.

Sakura asintió rodeando el vehículo sin saber bien lo que hacía, Itachi condujo a una velocidad considerable escabulléndose entre algunas calles que ella no recordaba haber visto, miró por la ventana el periférico que acaban de dejar con un tráfico bastante congestionado a tempranas horas.

—Así que por eso nunca llega tarde…

La joven lo observó a detalle por el rabillo del ojo, su piel blanca contrastaba con la ropa pulcra en tonalidades oscuras que portaba, debía admitir que a pesar de ser tan joven desprendía un aire de autoridad que la aterraba, siempre era así, no podía sentirse tranquila con él a su costado, sin importar sus sentimientos, se sentía empequeñecida frente a él.

—¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde Haruno? —preguntó Itachi sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—Yo, bueno… Orión tiró el despertador el otro día —dijo bajando la cabeza un tanto ruborizada.

—¿Orión?

—Sí, mi gato —respondió más apenada que nunca, vio a Itachi enarcar una ceja y presintió que no le había creído ni una pizca—, en realidad está gordo, es decir, intentó subirse a la cama y resbaló tirando todo a su paso.

—Así que Orión eh… —murmuró desinteresadamente, guardó silencio y Sakura sintió que se le iba la respiración. Maldecía, nada podía ir peor que estar con el maestro de más baja nota y que le atraía en el mismo coche—, escucha Haruno, los pretextos son varios, tú tienes una responsabilidad contigo misma y con tu padre, ¿entiendes?

—Pero soy buena alumna.

—Aprende a escuchar Sakura, el problema no es si eres o no buena alumna, sino tu irresponsabilidad. Has llegado tarde a mis clases, dos de ellas son inasistencias y con esta estarías perdida en mi materia —Itachi inspiró hondo, dobló en una esquina y volvió la atención a la joven—, eres la peor de mi clase Haruno, no dudo de tus capacidades; pero eres la peor. No entiendo que te ocurre.

Sakura bajó la cabeza apenada, tenía razón, pero no era porque no entendiera, simplemente nunca lograba concentrarse —por su maldita culpa— y sencillamente olvidaba prestar atención. ¡No podía! ¡No podía concentrarse maldita sea! ¿Tan difícil era entenderlo? Aún no se recuperaba de la muerte de su madre, y encima llegaba él a remorderle la conciencia con aire de superioridad, a darle una puta materia que en su vida le interesaría aprender, pero sobre todo, a desconcentrarla por completo.

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar, de gritarle el vuelco de angustia que sentía, los sentimientos que se hallaban impresos en su interior pero no pudo. Apretó la bastilla de su falda y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, escuchó a Itachi apagar el coche y levantó el rostro.

—Entra a clases, espero que entiendas lo que intento decirte… no es una reprimenda escolar, es una llamada de atención Sakura.

Ella salió sin decir nada, con los ánimos por el suelo y con unas infinitas ganas de regresar y golpear a ese hombre… por tener razón.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras, a medida que subía la tercer piso bajó la cabeza escondiendo su rostro con el cabello en un intento de pasar desapercibida, vio al resto de los alumnos tomar sus clases poco antes de ingresar a su salón, escuchó las voces de sus compañeras preguntándole qué le había sucedido, Sakura tuvo la intención de contestar pero sus labios fueron sentenciados con la entrada de Itachi al lugar.

Desvió la atención hacia la ventana, en ese corto lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que Itachi llenara el pizarrón de integrales, Sakura masculló por lo bajo, siempre era lo mismo… se distraía y cuando trataba de recuperar el hilo ya estaba completamente perdida, ¿de dónde sacaba tantos números y exponentes?

—Cada una de las funciones se deriva para comprobar que es la antiderivada de la función de "x" igual a dos equis menos tres —se dio la vuelta sentándose en el filo de la mesa—. La antideriación es el proceso mediante el cual se determina el conjunto de todas las antiderivadas de una función dada. Donde —Itachi se paró señalando uno de los apuntes que había marcado en el pizarrón—, la función de equis prima es igual a la función de equis, y "c" denota la constantes de integración.

Sakura abrió los ojos estupefacta, volteó a ver el rostro de horror de sus compañeros y entendió que Itachi Uchiha era el genio que murmuraban, y también entendió que ellos eran unos pobres diablos que desgraciadamente habían caído en sus manos…

—Esto es un recordatorio, es evidente que todo eso ya lo saben —dijo levantándose del escritorio, tomó uno de los borradores despejando la primera parte de los problemas para tapizarlo con la siguiente—, continuemos. Las sumas en integrales definidas se representa con el símbolo de "M" invertida que todos conocen, y que se denota como sumatoria, en el ejercicio se sustituye los sub-índices por los valores del uno al cuatro, se elevan cada de uno de ellos al cubo y se suman los resultados…

Sakura golpeó su rostro contra la mesa. Itachi continúo hablando y sonrió con sorna al verla fulminada. De alguna manera tenía que conseguir que se preocupara. Se veían seis horas a la semana, y para desgracia de Sakura y fortuna de Itachi, era martes y eso sólo significaba una cosa: doble dosis de integrales.

Poco antes de finalizar la clase Itachi realizó unas preguntas, al ver la escasa atención de sus alumnos optó por una medida drástica:

—Examen parcial, saquen una hoja de su cuaderno —indicó de forma áspera—, se dividen. Fila uno, fila dos y fila tres; primer ejercicio para la fila uno… —Sakura lo observó y descubrió su mirada clavada en ella, con los labios fruncidos con un claro gesto de satisfacción.

.

Aquel día había sido asqueroso. Sakura arrastró su cuerpo por la entrada de su casa, a esas alturas de la vida estaba segura de dos cosas: Itachi Uchiha es un desgraciado, y ella era una pobre infeliz.

Entró a su habitación recostándose en el mullido colchón, los muelles desgastados de la cama lanzaron un chillido y ella se dejó hacer entre las cobijas, hundió su rostro en la almohada y sintió un bulto pesado sobre su espalda.

—Apartáte Orión… —murmuró cansada— no quiero jugar.

Cerró los ojos con desgana procesando las últimas horas del día, Itachi le había advertido a la salida una mejoría o perdería su materia. Soltó una serie de maldiciones, se había deshecho esperando dos horas en las escaleras para oír una estúpida amenaza…

—Sakura, necesitas un tutor en cálculo o suspenderás mi materia. Puedo buscarte uno, pero te costará.

Cómo si existiera alguien peor que él pensó poco antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Sakura se llevará un sorpresa :3

¿Y bien? merece un comentario? :3


End file.
